Let's have a little fun instead
by Aliceinrockland
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Elsa, pero nadie sabe como consiguió sus poderes. Bueno. ¿Y si no fueran SUS poderes?


**La verdad es que no sé como va esto de fanfiction pero si consigo publicarlo sin que me de una embolia antes me daré por satisfecha. **

**Como ya supondréis soy nueva por aquí. Espero que seais críticos -tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo- pero no demasiado haters. Esta idea se me ocurrió ayer mientras comía. Estoy hasta las narices de Frozen, rodeada de sus fans que no paran de hablar de lo genial que es Elsa. Y bueno, ¿Querían Frozen? Aquí tienen Frozen. Aviso, no es un JackxElsa, Jelsa o como se llame. En este escrito se muestra a Jack como un espíritu ambiguo, ni bueno ni malo y los dos a la vez como es el Jokul Frosti de la mitología nórdica, capaz de joder la infancia de una niña por simplemente pasarlo bien durante una temporada. **

**No sé si dejarlo así como oneshot o continuarlo. Me lo podéis decir en los reviews. Anyway, disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, señoras y señores. Mi nombre Jack Frost ¿Qué cómo lo sé? La Luna me lo dijo. <strong>

Blah, blah, blah... Menuda frasecita ¿Eh? Es cursi de cojones, o suena a que estoy un poco cucú, ya sabes, lunas hablando, qué cosas. Hace no mucho me enteré de mi pasado, ¡Tenía una hermana! ¡Una madre! Una familia básicamente, y eso me hace sentir un poco culpable de cómo me he comportado ¡Pero solo un poco! _NO NOS PASEMOS,_ que llevo alrededor de tropecientos años sin ser visto y tanto tiempo haría dudar de la palabra _"Moralidad"_ hasta a Tooth. Casi le da un algo de pensar que los niños iban a dejar de creer en ella. Pero veamos, no estamos aquí para hablar de lo ocurrido en esa aventura. Ahora que la gente sabe de mi existencia y me he vuelto medio famosillo por mi… masculinamente atractivo físico y sentido del humor, se pregunta por qué he estado tanto tiempo en la lista de niños malos y por qué los otros guardianes no me tienen en alta estima. Puede ser por lo que pasó en Noruega. ¡Oh, sí, me paso un montón de tiempo allí! Por eso de que es invierno casi seis meses al año. Os cuento. No estoy especialmente orgulloso de ello, pero lo bien que me lo pasé no me lo quita nadie.

Pasó hace alrededor de… hace mucho tiempo. Un reino que más que reino era principado, pero por aquel entonces se le llamaba reino a cualquier cosa. Todo el reino estaba de celebración, la princesa había cumplido tres años. Yo iba de camino, ya sabéis, era febrero, mucha nieve, jugar con los niños sin que ellos me vieran, lo típico. Una noche me pasé por el castillo ¿Por qué? No ha de haber un por qué, suelo hacer lo que hago porque puedo. Todos esos adultos pesados se habían ido. El pasillo por el cual andaba era enorme, alto, decorado como si no les faltara el dinero lo cual era verdad. Solamente se podía escuchar mi respiración a lo largo del oscuro, frío y largo camino. Eso sí, la paz que sentía no tardó mucho en ser violada duramente cuando una niña rubita pasó a través de mí correteando descalza. Lo primero que pensé fue un "¿Pero qué…?". Qué hacía esa chiquilla en el palacio si no había niños. Soy un poco corto, me costó mis diez segundos darme cuenta que era la princesita mimada del lugar.

―_ ¡Eh mocosa! Ten un poco más de cuidado conmigo._―Exclamé molesto, y como solía ser… Pasó de mi preciosa cara. Suspiré y me aparté de la mitad del pasillo para dejar que corriera sin obstáculos. YA SÉ QUE NO SOY UN OBSTÁCULO SI NO CREEN EN MI. Pero no me agrada nada que me traspasen. Y me quedé ahí, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer―. _Vale, vale. Es culpa mía, después de todo es tu casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo, amiga? ¿Dar vueltas por el pasillo?_

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi vara en la pared para quedarme mirándola. Lo que estaba haciendo era deslizarse descalza por el suelo pulido, como si se tratara de hielo. A parte de reír no demasiado escandalosamente. Supuse que era para que no la devolvieran a su recién estrenada cama de _"niños mayores"_.

No conseguía llegar muy lejos la mayoría de las veces, pero el medio metro que avanzaba sin moverse parecía resultarle infinitamente satisfactorio. Me pasé un rato mirándola, y lo estaba disfrutando bastante, sobretodo me reía cuando se acababa cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Pero llegó un momento en el que sus patosas caídas se volvían cada vez más peligrosas. No quería interactuar con su mundo, pretendía irme como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, pero cuando vi aquella esquina de estante tan cerca de su cara y escuché su vocecilla emitiendo un grito ahogado algo saltó dentro de mí, como si fuera un resorte. Cogí mi bastón e instintivamente creé un camino de hielo pulido hacia el centro del pasillo. ¡Por los pelos! Solté todo el aire que había retenido varios segundos en un suspiro, aliviado.

―_T_ú _lo que quieres es que venga el hada de los dientes y no sabes cómo…_―La niña aún estaba un poco en shock, No sabía lo cerca que había estado de catar la madera, pero del susto empezó a llorar. ¡Y no veas el pesar que me da ver llorar a los críos! mayormente porque son molestos y moquean―. _¡Oh, no, no, no! Venga, no llores. Tus padres van a…_

Demasiado tarde. El rey y la embarazadísima reina de Arandelle habían llegado tras una carrera al escuchar los lloros de su primogénita. El padre de la princesita paró en seco al ver a su hija sollozando sobre la capa sólida de hielo que recorría parte del pasillo. En cambio la madre no tuvo tanto reparo en recoger a su hija y calmarla con suaves palabras y besos sobre los lagrimones que se le saltaban. El Rey miró a su esposa preocupado, y luego a la niña la cual ya estaba algo más calmada.

―Elsa, cielo… ¿Has hecho tú esto?

Oh, mierda. Pero de perdidos al río. La idea que se me ocurrió a continuación aunque retorcida es de mis mejores creaciones.

**_Oh, lo bien que me lo iba a pasar._**


End file.
